The Story of Serene Hawthorne
by Mangorita
Summary: Abe has hardened his heart ever since Princess Nuala's death. What happens when there is a new girl and Abe is very interested in her? R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I wanted to write a fic with Hellboy for a while now. I've only seen the movies though. I have read some of the comics though! Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! I would really appreciate it if you would review! You could also message me about any idea's you might have! **_

_**Oh! And this takes place after the second movie of course. (It would be so awesome if they make a third movie! =D )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**The New Girl**_

I had officially hated this day. I was being "escorted" to a place called B.P.R.D. I had no idea what I had done. All I did was simply throw a knife at a police officer from across the street. I had hit him in the arm like I wanted to. He looked like he was about to punch a little girl for bumping into him. He was abusing his authority and I was simply putting him back in his place. It's not my fault I had excellent aim. I sighed.

I looked around the back of the van. Currently we were driving to this B.P.R.D place in a black van. We had been driving for about an hour now. I was sitting between two huge guys with black suits and sunglasses on. They looked like the strong silent type. One of them had short black hair and his skin was very pale. The other one had longer blonde hair and was tan. I sighed. Suddenly the van came to a halting stop. I looked ahead and I saw two enormous gates. One of the guards came to the window and the person who was driving showed him a name tag or something. The guard nodded his head. He opened the gate and it made a sharp shrilling sound. It sounded terrible, I couldn't believe those guard just stood there and didn't cover their ears. Once the gates had fully opened the car continued. I looked out of the window and I saw this huge building. As we got closer it just kept getting bigger and bigger. The driveway was long and it kept curving. I wondered if it was a prison or something like that. I didn't kill the guy, I just injured him! After what had seemed like an eternity the car finally came to a stop. The doors to the van opened and the men climbed out. I climbed out after them. I looked up. The building was huge. If this was a prison, then there must be over 4,000 inmates in there.

"Right this way, Miss Hawthorne." One of the 'Guards' said.

I nodded my head and followed the men up the stairs and into the building. The door opened automatically and I didn't expect a prison to look like this. It was nice and clean inside. I continued following the men until we got to a small little door. It was labeled closet. The first guy went in first; the one behind me gently pushed me into the closet and I went in. I was getting squashed between these two large guys. The guy closest to the wall did something and suddenly the floor started going down. I gasped. I suddenly wasn't so squished. As the floor started going further down, I noticed that there was a man standing on the ground. He was a large, balding, and he looked kind of mean man. As soon as the closet floor came to the ground the men told me that I was to get off. I slowly walked off of the lift thing and went towards the man. I turned around and saw the lift start to go up and the men standing on there had their hands behind their backs, trying to look all cool as the floor went up.

"Hello, Miss Hawthorne." The man said. I turned and looked at him. "Welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. My name is Tom Manning and I'm the director of B.P.R.D."

"Hello, Mr. Manning." I said nicely.

He smiled when I said _Mr._ for some reason. Maybe he didn't get that much respect from the other guards or something like that.

"Please, follow me."

He started walking down the hallway and I quietly followed him.

"The B.P.R.D is here to protect the United States and the world from the occult, paranormal, and supernatural." He said.

I just nodded my head. So I was wrong about the prison idea. This is like the F.B.I, but for supernatural things. I knew about those things because when I was a little girl my mother would always tell me stories about Greek Mythology and things like that. She would always say that the stories she told were true. I wondered what they would want with me. We continued walking. He was talking more about this place, but I wasn't really paying attention. I could hear someone yelling in somewhere in here. It sounded like a guy. I was curious as to what/why he was yelling. But of course, curiosity killed the cat.

Suddenly Manning opened a door (that I assumed lead to his office). He went inside and I followed in after him. His office wasn't that special. It had a desk with papers on it and two chairs sitting in front of it. Behind the desk were two large bookcases on either side of the window. It was really a window; you couldn't see anything out of it. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk and I sat down. He then sat down in his chair. I noticed a picture of me clipped to a vanilla folder on his desk.

"Miss Hawthorne. I would very much like it if you worked for me. You could be one of our top agents. I know what you can do, and it is an amazing gift." He said. "So, what do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment. It did sound nice. I could use my powers without anyone making fun of me. What I did now was work at a gym, just so I could work out there for free, and live in an apartment building. I didn't have any family because they were all dead. I didn't have anything to loose anyway. I nodded my head. Manning looked happy with himself.

"That's great news. We have everything you could ask for here. We have a swimming pool, library, a kitchen, a gym, anything. Now, you will be escorted to your room. It already has clothes in there for you. " He said with a huge grin on his face. "If you need anything just come see me.

I thanked him and I was escorted out of the office by a small looking man. We started heading towards my room. The man didn't talk at all. He had blonde hair and had gray looking eyes. He looked really upset about something. After many turns he would occasionally point to what was in each room we went by.

We hadn't gone by the gym though. We stopped at one of the doors. He said it was my room, and I went into the room. It was a huge room, twice as big as my apartment. It had only three rooms though, a living room like thing, a bedroom, and a bathroom. I told the guy thank you and he left. The room was already furnished. The carpet was white. It had a large black sectional that had a glass coffee table in front of it. On the wall, facing the sectional was a 60 inch plasma screen TV. I was shocked. That was one hell of a TV. It was a little smaller than me. In the room was also a bookshelf full of books. I went over to it and gasped. It had all of my favorite authors and all of the books I liked. Had they been watching me? I wondered. I went into the bedroom. It had a king sized bed with a red comforter and white pillows on it. There were black night stands on each side of the bed with red lamps on them. One of them had an alarm clock on it. I went over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. It had bras and underwear in it. I got out the underwear and checked the size. They got it exactly right. I picked up one of the bras and checked its size. It was my size. I opened the next drawer; it had some pajamas in it. They were mostly shorts and tank-tops. I went to the next drawer, in it were some nightgowns that were silk and had a halter top. They looked really small. Why would they give me these? I didn't have any idea. Maybe they thought I would like them or something.

I went over to the closet and opened it. It was one of those walk-in closets. I went in and looked at all of the clothes. On one side was summer and spring clothes and on the other were fall and winter clothes. There were a lot of shoes. I had never owned so many shoes. I went into the bathroom next and gasped when I saw it. It was huge. In the middle of the room was a hot tub like thing. It could probably fit ten people. There was also a large black shower off to the side. There was also a black granite sink that took up one side of the wall. It had one large mirror that basically covered the wall. There were two sinks in it. I looked underneath the sink and there was everything I could've needed. I was shocked. I guess they knew I would stay. I sighed.

I wanted to go check out the gym. I was wearing black spandex and a white long sleeved t-shirt so I didn't have to change. Unfortunately I was heading to the gym when the agents "picked me up" I sighed. I left my room and started heading to the gym. I realized that I had no idea where it was. I looked for someone who could tell me, but the hallway was empty. I saw the double doors that led into the library; I thought someone might be in there that could tell me where it was. I opened the door. The library had millions of books in it. In the middle of the room was a tank full of water. That was a curious thing to have in the library. In front of the tank was what looked like one of those composer stands? I looked for someone, but I didn't see anyone. I sighed. Where was everyone?

"Can I help you?"

I looked up and saw someone looking at me. He was on one of those ladders. I wasn't really surprised that he was blue and looked kind of like a fish. He had black shorts on and left his chest bare. I could see the muscles in his chest, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Are you the new girl?" he asked.

"Oh! Um yes I am. My name is-"

"Serene Hawthorne. "He interrupted me. "I know. My name is Abraham Sapien."

He came down the ladder and came closer to me. I could see his muscles better. He looked so fit. I tried very hard not to blush. He held out his hand, that was webbed, and I took it and shaked it firmly. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Abraham. " I said.

"Please call me Abe."

"Okay, Abe." I said softly. "I was wondering if you could show me to the gym."

"Yes, yes, of course I can. In fact, I was going to head there myself."

"What a coincidence. " I said.

He then showed me to the gym. Abe seemed like a nice person, fish thing. I noticed that he kept looking at me. I didn't say anything though. When we got to the gym Abe went straight to the pool and jumped in. This gym had everything. It had all of the equipment that you could even think of. It even had some targets. I immediately went to them. They were pretty far away. I looked to my left and I saw a case full a weapons. I went over to the knives and got them out. Then I started throwing them at the targets. Each one of them hit the target easily. I didn't really need to get the knives out of the case. I could have just made some appear. That was my power. I can make any weapon appear out of thin air. I usually just summoned knives or a sword. I also had excellent aim. I could be blindfolded and still hit it right in the mark. The only drawback was that I could only summon a number of weapons each day.

"You are very good." Abe noted.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, if you have read my file, then you would've known what I could do." I said.

"Actually, I did read your file, Miss Hawthorn."

"Serene." I said.

"Serene." He said softly.

He looked at me one last time before he continued with his swimming. I watched him for a while. He was very fast and graceful in the water I noted. I had seen some gill like things on him so I assumed that he could breathe underwater. It was soothing to watch him swim. For some reason it calmed me down and I wasn't so nervous.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by one of those agents coming in. He came over to me and smiled. He had bright red hair, brown eyes, and looked really buff. He carried a pen and a piece of paper with him.

"Hello Serene. My name is John Ingram. I'm the person who designs your outfit and weapons." He said. His voice was high pitched for a guy. "I was wondering if you have any suggestions. "

I thought about it for a moment. It didn't take me long to come up with a suggestion.

"Well, I would like something that would hold some weapons. Like knives or some shuriken. That way I could carry a lot since they are small. Also on my outfit I would like it if I could move easily in it. Like something with shorts if that would be possible."

John nodded his head and started writing down what I had said.

"I can do that. I'll show you your outfit tomorrow morning." He said once he was done.

I smiled and nodded my head. John quickly glanced at Abe then left the room. I looked at Abe. He had watched John leave with a glare on his face. (At least I assumed it was a glare.) When he had noticed that I was looking at him, he swam to the edge of the pool and looked like he was going to get out. I went over to the pool and smiled at Abe.

"Is there anyone else like….. You? "I asked.

"Yes there is actually. Three more people like _us_." He said.

"Can you introduce me to them?"

He nodded his head. He got out of the pool and started heading out of the room. I followed behind him quietly. He wasn't very talkative right now. Was it because of John or something?

"The first person you're going to meet is Johann Kraus. He is like the team leader."

I just nodded my head. We stopped at a door that was actually in the same hallway where my room was located. Abe went in and I quickly followed him in. The room was cluttered with papers, tools, examining tables, and things like that. Johann wasn't at all what I expected. I noticed that John was in there also. He looked up from his work and winked at me. I looked at Abe. He had seen John wink at me and was again glaring at him. I would have to ask him about that.

"Hello Dr. Kraus, I want to introduce you to our new teammate, Serene Hawthorne." Abe said.

He gestured to me and I stepped closer to the Dr.

"Hello, Miss Hawthorn. "His accent was German I think. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Right now I am designing something for you. John of course is helping me. Also, if you don't mind, I would like to see your ability in person."

I smiled and nodded my head. I held out my hand and a knife appeared. I threw it at John and it missed him by an inch. John looked scarred. I glanced at Abe; his lips had twitched into what looked like a smile. I didn't think he could smile though.

"That's incredible. I've never seen anything like it." he said. "I assume you can only summon a certain amount a day?"

I nodded my head.

"I will have the perfect outfit and weapons for you then." He said.

"Thank you, ."

He just nodded his head. (I think that was what he did) and continued working on something. Abe then turned around and headed out of the room. I wondered what was wrong with him. He had become incredibly quiet and I didn't like it that much.

"Elizabeth and Hellboy you are meeting." He said quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.`

"Nothing, I just don't like John that much."

"Oh." I said quietly

He just nodded his head. I watched Abe as he walked. He was completely good looking for being not human. I wondered if he had a girlfriend or someone like that.

"No." he said.

I looked at him confused.

"No what?" I asked.

"Uh, never mind."

I looked at him suspiciously. Could he read minds or something like that? We came to a stop at this large vault looking door. Abe opened the door and the first thing I smelt was cat food, and lots of it. I went in and saw Hellboy. I knew what he looked like, because he was on the news on it sometimes. He was the only on I had ever seen though. Hellboy looked at me and smiled. He stood up and came over to us.

"Well well. The newbie is here. You're shorter than I thought you would be for a weapons mistress."

"Compared to you I'm short, to everyone else though I'm average. " I said. "You look like an ape or something like that."

He smiled. I thought he would get mad at me or something like that. Obviously I was wrong.

"I already like her. Serene right?"

I nodded my head. Suddenly a woman came in. She had short black hair and had a necklace that had a cross on it. Also wore black spandex like me. She came over and smiled at me.

"You must be Serene."

"Well of course this is, Liz." Hellboy said.

Liz just ignored him.

"I'm Elizabeth Sherman. "She said. "I'm this guy's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Liz."

She smiled. She seemed like a really nice and kind person. I was glad that I wasn't the only girl. Now I could have someone to talk to.

"It's good to have a girl now. I was getting tired of all these boys."

I giggled.

"I would too if I have to spend every day with all of these guys."

Liz laughed. I laughed too.

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Going so soon?" Hellboy asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." I said sleepily. "It's been a long day."

Liz nodded her head. She and Hellboy said goodbye and Abe and I left. Abe took me back to my room. I thanked him for bringing me back to my room.

"It's no problem, Serene. I'm glad you're here."

I smiled and told him goodnight. I went into my room and shut the door. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I was extremely tired. It had been a long and eventful day. I yawned. I closed my eyes, the last thing I thought of was Abe.

_(Abe prov)_

"It's no problem, Serene. I'm glad you're here." I told her.

She smiled and said goodnight. I lingered by her door for a moment or two before heading back to the library. Serene was the most pretties human I had ever seen. She had blonde hair that went a little lower than her shoulders. Her hair was parted on the left side. She had bright green eyes with a little bit of blue in them. She was skinny, but not really skinny. She was the perfect size, and she was also tan.

She knew that I could read people's thoughts and memories if I touched them. I had actually been touching Serene, but she didn't feel it. I was excited when she thought I was handsome. Maybe there was hope for me yet!

_**Well, I hope you liked it! This chapter was incredibly short, but the other chapters will be way longer than this. Please review! I would love you forever! **_

_**I just found out that there is going to be a third movie! It comes out in 2012! Yay! So excited! ;)**_

_**Oh! And I wanted Serene's ability to be unique so I choose this. I got my inspiration from Tenten off of Naruto. Lol. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! R&R!lk**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! It's hard to find an internet connection without driving all the way to Starbucks. Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! **_

_**Thank you so much for your review lamiabeauty! I know some others who added this story as their favorite/are following it. And I thank you so much also!**_

_**Beer Time**_

_**Four months later**_

_(Serene prov)_

It had been four months since I first arrived at B.P.R.D. I loved this place and the people in it. Everyone had accepted me with open arms, and I was now a part of their "family". I never really had a family of my own. My mother had died in child birth and I had killed my father. I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident. I was seven at the time, and my father was hitting me in his usual drunken rage. He was being more abusive then normal though. He had even gotten out a knife and cut me a few times on the leg. When he was about to stab me, I don't know exactly what happened, but the next thing I knew there was a sword through his chest. I didn't know I was the one who did it either. It took me a year to find out about my power. I found out while someone was trying to kill me. This guy was holding a gun in his hand and was pointing it at me. I had an image in my mind of me holding the gun instead. The next thing I knew the gun was in my hand and I was pointing it at him. I sighed. I didn't like thinking about the past all that much. All it brought was pain and guilt.

I had only gone on 7 missions since I have been here. I smiled as I remembered my first mission. We were to track down an elf that had been marrying billionaires and killing them a few short day's afterword. I thought it was strange for an elf to do that. Usually they were peaceful creatures and didn't harm anyone without a reason. Abe said that some of them were evil, and that he had even met one that was before.

Currently I was in my room reading a book by Edgar Allan Poe. I thought he was a great author. I had already read all of his poems and stories about three times. Currently I was reading The Ravens. It was probably my favorite one. I sighed. It was turning out to be a long day. Liz couldn't go on any missions anymore since she was pregnant and all. I visited her every day and we talked about things. I had even talked her into having a baby shower. I couldn't wait. It was in two days, and I had gotten her two cribs. They were both pink since she was having girls. I was so excited. I absolutely couldn't wait till they were born. Everyone was wondering what they would look like. Hellboy and Liz said I was going to be the twin's aunt. I was so excited. I had planned on spoiling them big time too. I was going to be the fun loving kind of aunt who would give them anything that their little hearts desired. Hellboy had told Abe that he was going to be their uncle. Abe was very happy when he said that. He had started babbling about how he would read them educational books and make sure they knew Latin. I laughed when he started saying that. I guess I would have to save them from Uncle Abe when he went all education crazy. One time Hellboy had teased Liz about the twin's being too big and that they would have to cut her stomach open. Liz had actually taken him seriously and started crying. I had to calm her down since Hellboy wasn't any help. She had burned my hands on accident and Abe had to treat them. He was nice enough to do that. Abe had started talking to me a lot more than the first month. I noticed though, whenever John was around me, Abe would always glare at him or what seemed like a glare to me. I still hadn't asked about that yet.

We were a weird family, but that didn't matter. It was like Liz and Red were the parents, and then there were their kids. I was the aunt while Abe and Kraus were the uncles. That was all there was to our family. Liz and I had talked about it a lot. We had decided that Abe and Kraus were the ones that were going to be strict uncles, while I was the one who was going to be fun-loving and purely awesome.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hellboy stomping in followed by Abe.

"Serene! I have an idea!" Hellboy said. "Have you seen X-Men?" He asked.

"I've heard about it, but I haven't seen it though. Why do you ask, Red?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me. I looked at it and it had a picture of a man with what looked like claws coming out of his knuckles. I looked up at Hellboy confused.

"Could you do that?" He asked excitedly.

"You mean those claw things coming out of his knuckles?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I looked at the picture again. I had never done something like that. None of the weapons I summoned were attached to me. I had never tried it though. I looked up at Abe. He looked worried and he shook his head slightly. Red was looking at me expectantly. I was worried about this. It seemed like a bad idea. There was a reason why I hadn't done something like this, because it might hurt and I would have to go to the hospital. Then they would think I was a freak and try to tear me open and see how I did that. I sighed. If Red really wanted me to do this, then I would. I held out both of my hands and focused. Suddenly I felt extreme pain on my hands and I screamed. I had shut my eyes tightly. I felt Abe's webbed hands on mine. I screamed in pain again. My hands hurt so much it felt like they were being sliced in two.

"Shit." I heard Red say.

I opened my eyes and gasped in horror. My hands had those long claw things at my knuckles. My hands were also dripping with my blood. My eyes went wide in shock. Abe's hands were on my mine, and they were also covered in my blood.

"Make them disappear." Abe said softly.

I looked at him. I was scared. What if it hurt even more when I make them disappear?

"If it does hurt, then you can squeeze my hand." He said softly.

Damn. I forgot he knows what I'm thinking. I nodded my head. I looked at my hand and made the claw things disappear. It didn't hurt as much. I looked at my hands. Each one of them had four deep gashes, and they were still bleeding. I looked up at Red. He was just standing there wide-eyed.

"Damn, I thought that would work." Was all he said.

I got up. Abe told me to sit down, but I ignored him. I hit Hellboy on the face. He didn't flinch at it or anything.

"OW!" I yelled.

It was like I just hit a rock. I grabbed my hand with my other hand and pulled it closer to my chest. Abe came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get you to the medical room." He said.

I looked up and glared at Hellboy. He just lowered his head. Abe took me to the medical room. My hands sill hurt really badly. I couldn't believe I had actually done that. I was so stupid; never again would I listen to that oversized ape. Once we had gotten to the medical room, Abe had me sit on one of the examining tables. He hurried around the room and got some things. He put on some gloves and come over to me. He had a pair of tweezers in his hand. I looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to check and see if you have anything in your wounds. It's going to hurt a little."

I nodded my head. He held out his hand; I placed my right hand on top of his. He came closer to me so he could have a better view of it. He turned on the light that was above us, and then he started on looking at my hands. It stung a bit, but that was it. He quickly moved onto my left hand. He was almost done. When he got to the last one, he had actually found something. I gasped when he started carefully trying to get it out. He looked up at me apologetically. Usually the only way you can tell what Abe's emotion was, was by looking at his eyes or watching his body language. When he got it out he set the tweezers on the table, and went over to the sink. He grabbed a rag and held it under the running water. When it was good and wet, he wringed it out and came back over to me. I held out my hand and he started gently wiping off the blood. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was concentrating on my hand. He didn't have to do this for me. We could've called the doctor, but he was nice enough to do it for me. He did it gently so it wouldn't hurt me. There was still a little bit of pain though.

"Does this hurt?" he asked.

"You would know if it hurt."

"You're right of course."

I smiled at him. He was done with my right hand so he moved on to my left hand. I was positive that my left hand would be bruised since I hit Hellboy with it. He had the hardest skin. It hurt pretty badly; I was surprised I didn't break anything. Maybe I was stronger than I thought I was. I inwardly smiled at myself. Abe was done cleaning my hands and threw the rag into a bucket. He grabbed something out of the cupboard. He unscrewed the lid and inside was this wax colored cream in it. It smelled horrible, and did not want it going on my hands. I looked at Abe defiantly.

"Please." Was all he said.

I sighed. I hated this. I held out one of my hands.

"This might burn a little."

As soon as the cream touched my hand I pulled back it. It burned like hell. Abe cocked his head to the side a little.

"This will help."

I shook my head. My hand still burned pretty bad. Suddenly the door opened and Hellboy came in as if on cue.

"How are your hands?" he asked.

I looked up at him. He looked ashamed of himself. It was weird seeing that emotion with him.

"She won't let me put this cream on her hands, Red. She needs it pretty bad." Abe said.

Red looked at me and sighed. He came closer to me and put his big hand around my waist and lifted me off of the table. I started kicking him. I knew what he was up to; no way would I let him hold me down without a fight. With his other hand he grabbed my right hand and held it out towards Abe. I started kicking Hellboy harder and harder, but when Abe put the cream on my hand again I stopped moving. I screamed out in pain. I hated this crap! Why couldn't he put one of those Antibiotic Band-Aids on my hand instead? That would be much less painful. Abe started rubbing the cream into my hands until you couldn't see it anymore. My hand had gotten numb by then. He switched hands and I immediately tensed up and waited for the pain. When it did come I bit my lip hard, resulting in it bleeding.

"I know it hurts, but you're almost done." Hellboy said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "It's your fault I'm in this predicament!"

"I know it is! I'm sorry! I just thought it would be cool if you had an awesome weapon like that!" He yelled back.

I continued biting my lip. My hand numbed up quicker than my other one. He was quicker with this hand. When he had rubbed it all in, he quickly got the gauze and started wrapping my hand. I sighed. I was starting to get the feeling back in my hands. Abe told Red that he could put me down now. He gently set me back on the table. He looked really apologetic. I knew he really didn't mean to pressure me into doing that claws thing, I'm sure he was only thinking about me getting stronger. Abe had started putting up the stuff he got out and washed his hands. I wondered if it burnt him. He didn't show any signs of pain though. He handed me a paper towel for my lip and I put it on it. I looked up at Hellboy.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I said softly.

He smiled. Abe had finished putting things up and stuff. I looked at my hands. When I moved them they hurt a lot.

"They will stop hurting when you wake up tomorrow morning. "Abe said.

"How will she pick up things like that during the day then?" Red asked.

"Someone will have to stay the night with her and help her out."

"I'll-"

"I'll stay with her so you can stay with Liz." Abe cut him off.

Red sighed and nodded his head. He said sorry once more then left the room. I looked at Abe. He had his back turned so it was facing me. Did he not like me or something? Did I do something that upset him? He turned around and faced me.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" He asked.

"Sure." I said quietly.

I hoped off of the table and headed to my room. Abe followed me. His hand kept moving, and I wondered if he was reading my mind. Then his hands stopped moving and they went to his side. I looked at him curiously. He just kept walking and didn't notice the look I gave him. He probably did, but was ignoring me. When we got to my room I went straight to my room. Abe followed closely behind me. I went into the bathroom and was surprised that Abe still followed me. I wasn't going to use the bathroom or anything. I was just going to fill the tub with water for him, since he couldn't be out of water that long. When I bent down to turn the tub's faucet, Abe's hand shot out and turned it before I could even touch the faucet. I sighed and stood up.

"Fill it up with cold water then." I said.

He nodded his head. He turned the cold nob all the way. The water started gushing out of the faucet. We both watched it fill to the top quietly. Neither of us said anything at all. I hated the silence.

It didn't take that long to fill it up. Abe turned it off and looked at me.

"It's for you." I said.

"Thank you."

He got in it and ducked his head underneath the water. I smiled. I sat down on the edge and put my legs in the cold water. It felt really good. I wanted to put my hands in the water too, but I was afraid that it would wash off the cream. Then Abe would have to put _the cream_ on it again.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head. I sighed.

"Please, talk to me, Abe." I begged. "Did I do something wrong? Do you not like me anymore?"

Abe looked at me. He looked shocked.

"You did nothing wrong, Serene." He said.

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything. I sighed. If he wasn't going to talk to me then I would go to someone who I knew would talk to me. I got up and left my room. I headed to Red and Liz' room. I needed to talk to Liz about Abe. I had no idea what to do about him. I turned the corner quickly so Abe wouldn't know where I would've gone to. I just hoped he wouldn't notice the wet spot's that my wet feet left behind. It didn't take me long to get to their room since it was just down the next hall. I quickly went into their room. Red was watching TV while Liz was sitting down beside him reading a book. Liz turned and saw me. Red looked at me, when he realized I only came to talk to Liz. He continued watching the TV. Liz looked up from her book. When she saw my face, she put down her book and started going to the other room. I followed her. She always knew when I needed to talk to her. She wasn't that big yet, but she was getting bigger. She had about two more months until the twins were born. She went over to the chair and sat down. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Abe! He won't talk to me! He said I did nothing wrong, but I'm doubting it." I said. I could feel tears building up. "I don't know what to do" I whispered.

She looked at me with concern. I thought of her as my big sister, since she was a year older than me. I knew Liz thought of me as a little sister since she would always call me sister, and would always tell me to be careful right before we went on a mission. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, first off let me tell you about Princess Nuala. "She began. "She was the first one Abe had ever loved. They had only known each other for two days, but he still loved her with everything he was. Well, Princess Nuala died just after three days. She killed herself, so that her brother wouldn't kill Red. Her brother and she were linked, whatever happened to one of them, the same happened to the other. You can imagine how Abe felt. Anyway, the reason why he has become so distant is because he doesn't want to get to close to you because he fears that the same thing will happen to you."

I looked at Liz in shock. Did that mean that Abe liked me? I felt happy on the inside, but I was also sad.

"What do I do then?" I asked her.

She smiled at me.

"Just show him how much you care-"

She didn't finish her sentence. She was staring at something behind me. I turned around and saw Abe. I was prepared to be lectured, but he never did. I thought he would be angry with me for leaving without telling him, but I was wrong. Instead he looked hurt. I guess I didn't know anything about him like I thought I did.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" he asked.

I could hear hurt in his voice. I immediately felt guilty.

"I wanted to talk to Liz_ alone_." I said. "I'm done talking to her though."

I got up and hugged her. I thanked her and I left to go back to my room. Abe was standing closer to me, as if he thought I was going to run away or something. When we got back I went back in the bathroom and put my feet in the tub again. Abe went into the tub. It was just like a little while ago, except I had hurt Abe. I was looking at my feet and was splashing them around slowly. I saw Abe reach out and was about to touch my leg. I yanked my legs out of the water, and pulled them close to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs. It hurt when I did this, but I ignored the pain. I didn't want him reading my thoughts and memories. He looked hurt when I did this. It hurt me to do it, but I didn't want him to know that I knew about Nuala. It was quiet then. I started looking at my feet again. Abe just looked at me, with hurt in his eyes. I tried to ignore him, but I was very hard. I should have let him read my thoughts. I was being rash; Abe wouldn't have minded that I knew about her. Would he?

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I looked up at him in shock. I didn't expect him to say that.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated.

I knew I was going to regret this but I held out my hand. He looked up at me before touching my hand. I nodded my head. He put his hand on top of mine. He gasped when he did. He looked at me sadly. He pulled his hand back.

"You know about Nuala." He whispered.

I nodded my head.

"Abe, I'm not Nuala. I'm not going to leave you." I said softly.

He looked down at the water. He looked like he was thinking about something. I wondered what was going through his mind. I desperately wished I knew what he was thinking. I cared so much about Abe. I've never cared so much about anyone in my entire life. I know it had only been four months, but still. He loved the princess and only knew her for two days. I felt jealous and hatred for the princess. I had never met her, but I still felt like this. Abe probably knew that now since he went through my recent thoughts and memories. He looked up and looked at me.

"I care about you, Serene. Since the first month I knew you. I care about you more than I did the princess. I just didn't want to get close to you, because I was afraid you would leave me. That I wouldn't get hurt."

He lowered his head again. I thought I was about to cry. I would make sure that nothing would ever happen like that with us. 'I promise' I thought to myself. I just let Abe think about it. I knew that he couldn't cry so I just left him in silence.

"I was foolish to do that." He whispered. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I looked at him and smiled. I thought he was the smart one? Of course I would. I nodded my head. His eyes were instantly filled with joy. If he could, he would have a huge grin on his face. It was good to see him so happy. I looked at my watch. It said 7:37. I sighed. I wanted to change into my pajamas, but Abe would have to help me into them. I looked away from Abe so he wouldn't see my blush. I guess I would have to wear one of those nightgowns. I sighed. I stood up and went into my bedroom. Abe had immediately got up. I asked him if he could open the first drawer to my dresser and he did. When he saw the contents in it, his face got bluer and he looked away quicker. I smiled. I got out a black bra and matching underwear. Then he closed it and I asked him to open another one. He opened it without looking and I quickly got out one of the silk nightgowns. He closed it for me. I told him I could put my night clothes on by myself. He just nodded his head still not looking at me. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. Then I slowly changed into my nightgown.

(_Abe prov)_

When she went into the bedroom I let out a deep breath. When I had opened her drawer to her underwear I had started blushing. I went over to the dresser and opened it again. I looked at all of the bras and her underwear. I just pictured Serene in them. I quickly closed the drawer and start to think of "pure" things. It didn't help at all when she came out of the bathroom with a revealing nightgown on. I could see her long toned legs and I felt all of my blood rush to my pants. I realized I was staring at her so I looked around the room nonchalantly. My eyes would occasional go to the bed and I would have a quick picture of us making love. That made me even harder. Serene had tossed her clothes into the hamper and was now sitting on her bed looking at me expectantly. I excused myself and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked down at my pants; there was a noticeable bulge and I prayed that she didn't see it. Damn these tight pants. I went over to the tub and sat on the edge of it. I unzipped my pants and my cock sprang out. I sighed. All Serene had to do was wear a short nightgown and it had me going. I grabbed my cock and started moving my hand up and down its shaft. I thought about all of the naughty things I would do to her if I could. If her hands hadn't been that bad I would've took her right then and there.

"_Oh Serene._" I moaned loudly.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Is everything all right, Abe?"

Damn it. I needed to be quieter.

"Yes yes. I'm fine."

Once I had heard her back away from the door I continued with my administrations. I tried to hurry up, but it took longer than I expected. When I was done I quickly zipped my pants back up and washed my hands. I went out of the room and stopped in my tracks when I saw Serene. She was lying on her back with one leg bent. If you were in front of her, you could see her underwear. She looked at me worried.

"Are you alright, Abe?" she asked.

I just nodded my head, trying hard not to stare at her. She was making it very hard though with her nightgown.

"Are you going to stay the night?" she asked.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Where do you want to sleep?" She asked.

I wanted desperately to say in the bed with you, but I didn't.

"In the tub would be the best for me." I replied.

She nodded her head and smiled. She got up off of the bed and lightly kissed me on the cheek. She told me goodnight and climbed on the bed again. I told her goodnight and went into the bathroom and shut the door lightly. I sighed. I went over to the tub and slowly got into it. It was nice and cold against my body, just what I needed. I needed to get my mind off of Serene.

I thought of Liz. She was getting bigger and bigger with each passing day. She only had two more months until she had the twins. She and Red hadn't even thought about names for them yet. Red said that they wanted to name them when they were born. I couldn't help, but wonder what they look liked. Liz would not let me touch her, because she assumed I could see what the girls looked like. She was right of course. I still wondered what they would look like though. Would they look human with red skin, or would they look like their daddy, with horns and hooved feet? Would they both look the same since they were twins or would each of them look like one of their parents? I was very curious about what they would look like and what kind of things they were capable of. I had always been a curious person. It was just my nature. I sighed and sank lower into the tub so that my mouth was completely submerged in the water. Red had always been kind to me since day one. He was the one who saved me from the professors who wanted to dissect me. I still have nightmares about what could have happened. I shook my head. I tried to think about something else. I wasn't tired at all. I should have been though. With Serene kicking me and everything else that had happened today, I should be exhausted. I knew Serene was asleep. It didn't take her that long to go to sleep. All she had to do was close her eyes and think soothing thoughts. She was lucky to go to sleep that fast. I was always thinking about things. There was just too much stuff going on in my head. I sighed. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would at least get some sleep.

_**The next morning**_

_(Serene prov)_

I woke up. I sat up and stretched a little before getting up. I looked at the clock and I was 6:45. I sighed. I hated waking up early. I tip-toed over to my dresser and got some workout clothes out of it. I couldn't go into the bathroom, because Abe was in there. I quickly changed into my clothes, hoping to God that Abe wouldn't open the door. When I finished I tossed the clothes into the hamper and quietly walked out of the room. I moved my hands and they felt fine. I removed the gauze. The only thing left was four scars on each of my hands. They were only noticeable when I clenched my fist. I was surprised though, I wonder what Abe used on my hands. I would have to ask him later though, right now I really wanted to train some more, since I didn't really get too yesterday. I left my room, and was surprised that no one was walking around. I would have guessed that there would be at least one agent walking around or something. I just shrugged my shoulders. I continued walking to the gym. I was just going to run on the treadmill. That's the only thing I really wanted to do. When I got to the gym I stretched some more before getting onto the treadmill. I was going slowly at first then I would start to speed it up. I really wanted to go on a mission right now. I was pumped and ready to fight some bad guys. I needed to let out some stress, and fighting bad guys was the best way to relieve it. Red had agreed with me on that.

Dr. Kraus and John had made an awesome outfit for me. It had the usual colors for B.P.R.D. which I didn't mind that much. I did get to wear shorts. They were a bit longer than I had wished for though. They went lower then my knees, but they were tight on me which was how I like it. I had a knife strapped to my leg. That was John's idea. I wore the same B.P.R.D belt like everyone else, but mine had different things in it. It had mostly shuriken in them and a silver pistol. I wore a long sleeved shirt, that wasn't so tight so I could hide more weapons. Dr. Kraus had made this thing that strapped onto my arms and held three small knives. I had one on each arm. I also wore the bullet proof vest, even though I really didn't want too. Liz was the one who thought it would be a good idea and had convinced me to wear the thing. I loved my outfit. Dr. Kraus and John had done an excellent job.

Dr. Kraus had helped me with other things beside my outfit. He had told me that I should learn all of the vital points and pressure points in a person body were, since some monsters had the same pressure points as a human. Like to hit a certain part of a person and they wouldn't be able to use their arm. I had been studying them and I had learned all of them. Dr. Kraus was a very professional person. He only talked about work and nothing else. Liz told me that he had once been human and married to a woman in Germany. That's all she knew about him though. I thought that he wanted to be human again. If I was him, I would give anything to be a human again. I don't think I would be able to be like a ghost thing for long. I had to give him credit though. He never once complained about being a spirit thing. I knew he did though, who wouldn't want be able to touch, taste, and smell? Maybe he was trying to find a way to be human again when everyone was asleep, seeing how he didn't need to sleep. There was so much I didn't know about him, maybe one day he would tell me about his past.

Suddenly John came in. He was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. He had a towel over his shoulder. When he saw me he smiled and came over.

"Hey! I didn't think you would be up this early." He said.

"I always get up early. I just usually don't come out of my room till 8ish." I replied.

He nodded his head and smiled. He put his towel on the treadmill beside me. He climbed on it and then started running. He started on 7 then went up like every twenty seconds. He would get a cramp since he didn't stretch or start out slowly. He wouldn't even last that long. He was undoubtedly showing off. I rolled my eyes. What was with guys showing off? Did they think that it impressed girls or something? It just looked stupid to me. I was on ten by now, so I stopped it and hopped off of it. I was sweating a little so I dried off with the towel that was beside me. I looked at John. He looked like he had just gotten out of a pool. He was breathing hard. I smiled to myself. It was sad seeing that he wanted to impress me so much. I was done for the morning, so I headed to the kitchen. My stomach was grumbling and I was craving some cocoa pebbles. I loved that cereal. I loved any of those chocolate cereals. When I went into the kitchen I opened the cupboard that held everyone's cereal. I didn't see mine in there though. I took out all of them and still didn't see them. I saw a note attached to Red's cereal box though.

_I ate all of your cereal, and it was delicious.-Red_

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor. Well if he was going to eat my cereal then I was going to eat his. I put all of the cereal back in the cupboard except Red's. His was those Cocoa Puffs, the one that had the crazy bird on it. I opened it and smiled. He didn't have that much left. I got a bowl and poured all of it into a bowl. I sat the box on the table. I got out the milk and poured it into my bowl then placed it back in the fridge. I went over to the table and sat down. I started munching on the cereal. I started reading the back of the box. They should have been a little more creative with the mascot thing. I mean come on! A bird that says cuckoo for cocoa puffs? That was kind a lame. Now, my cereal had the Flintstones in it. They didn't say the same thing over and over again.

The door to the kitchen flew open and Hellboy came in. I looked up from the cereal box and smiled. He noticed that I was eating his cereal.

"Hey! That's mine!" He accused.

"You ate mine! So of course I was going to eat yours." I said.

He mumbled something, and opened the fridge door. He started looking through it. He moved some food around and found what he was looking for. He pulled out some frozen pancakes from the freezer he tossed them on counter. Then he started to make his pancakes. I continued munching on my delicious cereal. When Red was done with making his pancakes he sat down in front of me. He had a huge stack of pancakes on his plate. He poured a lot of syrup on it. I was done with my cereal so I put my bowl in the sink and sat down again. Red wasn't talking to me so I guess he was using the silent treatment on me. He could be such a kid sometimes.

Suddenly Abe came in. He nodded his head towards us and went straight to the fridge and got his thousand year old eggs. They reeked and I couldn't see how he liked them. He came over and sat by me. He took out an egg and started eating it. I turned my head away from Abe and his disgusting eggs. Couldn't he eat something else that didn't smell so bad? He could eat some fish food that you get from the pet store! I was totally going to go and buy some for him. If he didn't like it then I would think of something else. Just as long as it didn't stink.

"Do you have to eat those around us, Blue?" Hellboy asked.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked.

"Besides the point that they stink, nothing at all."

Abe looked at me. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Red rolled his eyes when I didn't say anything. I was about to say something, but the alarm went off. Red sighed and all of us got up. Abe plopped one more egg in his mouth before heading out of the room with Red and me. He caught up with me and Hellboy in a short time. I went into my room and quickly changed into my shorts and shirt. Then I ran to catch up with Hellboy and Abe. They were already in the so called "garage". Abe was already in his suit. I still didn't know what we had to do. My things were already in the garbage truck so I went into it. Dr. Kraus and Hellboy were already in there. I went to my usual seat and began putting my things on. Abe came in followed by two agents. One was John and the other one I didn't know. John closed the door and sat down beside me. Abe sat on the other side of me. I was getting squished between them. I sighed. I got up and sat by Hellboy. It was much roomier over by him. I put my belt on and began to put my knife holders on my arm.

"It seems like someone broke an ancient statue that contained an evil spirit, when they were moving it to a storage building." Dr. Kraus began. "We don't know what it is yet, but it has already killed the three guards that were on duty."

It seemed like we have been on this mission already. It seems like there is always a statue breaking and there was actually an evil spirit trapped in it and it wants to seek revenge. I wish we could have something else besides this. I sighed. I looked up at Abe. He was making sure his breathing apparatus was on right and everything. I watched him as he did this. I was thinking about what I found out last night. Did he really mean what he said about liking me? Of course he did. I shouldn't ever doubt him or anyone else in my family.

Everyone was quiet which was very unusual. Usually everyone was talking about random stuff. Dr. Kraus was over by the computers, John was just staring at me like usual, Abe was reading one of his books about secret creatures and things, Hellboy was loading his gun, and the new guy was looking around the place like it was his first time. It probably was, seeing as he looked at all of us in amazement and wonder. He stared at Hellboy a lot. I could tell he didn't like it when he gawked at him like that. Usually he loved it when people looked at him and then he would show off.

"You better stop staring at me, newbie." Red told him, never looking up from his gun.

"Y-y-yes sir." He stuttered.

So then, he stuttered. It sounded cute though. I smiled at him. He slowly smiled back.

"What's your name, newbie?" Red asked.

"B-B-Brian T-Terrell." He said.

Hellboy just nodded his head and kept messing with his gun. He probably looked intimidating to Brian.

"It's nice to meet you Terrell, my name is Serene Hawthorne."

He nodded his head. Then everyone started introducing themselves. Terrell seemed to relax a bit once Abe told him not to be nervous and that he would be all right. I looked at Abe. I didn't think that he should have told him that. Missions were dangerous and anything could happen on them. Who knows, the newbie could die today or all of us could die. It was up to fate to decide that though.

The truck suddenly stopped. I stood up immediately.

"Abe, Hellboy, and Serene be careful when you go in there, there could be a lot of hiding places for the monster to hide in. Terrell and John, I need you two to set up cameras around this place." Dr. Kraus ordered.

"What if it's not in there?" Hellboy questioned.

"It is." Dr. Kraus said with confidence.

Hellboy nodded his head. The door opened to the truck and the three of us stepped out. I looked around. There were two large doors wide open. There was light inside of the storage building, so we wouldn't have to fight this thing in the dark. The three of us pulled out our guns. Hellboy went in first followed by me and Abe. When I first walked in, I smelled blood and a lot of it. I looked around the place. I looked like any other building for storage. There was a ton of crates of different shapes and sizes that were stacked high, some of them almost touching the ceiling. The lights dangled from a single rope and they swished back and forth. Kraus was right; there were a lot of hiding places for the enemy.

"Look, there are the guards." Hellboy pointed out.

I looked over where he pointed at. There were four bodies. Each one of them had a uniform on, and there was a pool of blood around them. Wait. Four bodies? Kraus said that three people were killed and that there were only three guards on duty. So, one of them must be the enemy. I saw Hellboy walk closer to the bodies.

"Stop Red!" Abe warned.

He stopped in his tracks. Abe and I went to his side. It seemed like Abe knew too. I sighed. Only Hellboy wouldn't see the obvious and pay attention to Kraus.

"There were only three guards, not four." Abe explained.

Red looked at them. I got out a shuriken and threw it at the one that didn't have any blood around it. Before it hit the human, it disappeared. I got out my gun, ready for anything. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared on one of the crates. She had long black, flowing hair. She was very pale, but beautiful all the same. She was also wearing very revealing clothing. I looked over at Abe. I saw his eyes travel up and down her body. I immediately felt jealous. I looked at her. She was a shape shifter or something of the sort. She just had to be.

"She's a skin walker." Abe finally said.

"I can see that!" Red snapped.

The woman smiled.

"You are very intelligent for a fish." Her voice crackled as she said this.

"Enough chit chat." Red said while cocking his gun.

I nodded my head in agreement. The woman transformed into a large animal. It looked like a mixture of both a bear and a lion. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life before. Hellboy started firing his gun at the skin walker. I did the same except I went for its heart and head. It seemed like it didn't even hurt it. Its wounds healed up as soon as a bullet pierced its skin. It came running at us, its arm pulled back ready to swing at us. Red grabbed me around the waist and he jumped out of its way, taking me with him. We skid to a stop on the ground. Red asked me if I was okay and I nodded my head. I got up quickly, and looked around for Abe. He was on the other side of the room, with the skin walker about six feet from him. He had started shooting at it, but with no avail. The only thing that it did to it was make it angrier. The skin walker started going after Abe. I started shooting it, hoping that it would come after me instead. It did as I planned it to and it turned around and started coming towards me and Hellboy. My gun ran out of bullets so I threw it at the skin walker. I made a sword appear out of thin air. If this thing wanted to fight, I will give it a fight. I usually liked long-ranged attacks, but I would give an exception to this thing. I was about to run at it, but Hellboy stopped me.

"Let me, I need to let out some anger."

"I do too you know!" I replied back.

He smirked at me. He was more than likely wondering why I wanted to let some anger out, since I tried not to be angry a lot.

"Then let's do this together." He said.

I nodded my head. It would seem as if I didn't need to use the sword after all. I threw it at the skin walker. It pierced it in the left arm and it made a terrible noise. When the skin walker got close enough, Hellboy started fighting it in hand-to hand combat. Well, in this case hand-to-paw combat. He kept hitting it with his right hand of doom, but it didn't even faze the skin walker.

"_You need to decapitate it." _Kraus said over the earpiece.

Well now he tells us after we have been shooting it and everything! I looked at Abe. He nodded his head. I thought about using a move I had been practicing on. Kraus was the one who had given me the idea to do this, and I had to admit, it was an excellent idea. He said it was only to be used in case of life and death situations though. I needed to test it out though, and what better way to test it than on a mission with a skin walker?

"Red, Abe, get behind me now!" I ordered.

Abe ran behind me and stood right behind me. I told him he should back off a little just in case I hit him on accident. It took Red a little longer though. He gave the monster one good hit and sent it flying into one of the crates. Then he came running behind me, and over to where Abe was. I waited patiently for the monster to get up. I didn't want it to transform into something small like a bug. I would still be able to hit it, but if I couldn't see it then it would be hard to cut off its head. The skin walker got up, but when it did it grew twice the size. '_Perfect'_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath. The monster started charging at us now. I started calling on all kinds of weapons and started throwing at it as fast as I could. I was going so fast it seemed like I was in some kind of daze. I made sure to go for the legs, arms, and head. If I didn't decapitate it with this move I would at least slow it down so that I or someone else could. It seemed like it had been a century before I could feel my limit was almost up. I stopped it when I could only summon one more weapon. I was breathing hard by now and sweat rolled down the side of my face. I summoned a long sword. Red went over to the skin walker's body. I noticed that its head was still on.

"Catch!" I yelled to him.

He looked up at me. I threw the sword to Red and he caught it easily with his right hand. He held it up high. Then with one fatal swing, he separated the head from the body. The head flew off and landed a few feet from the skin walker. Its blood wasn't red as I thought it would be it was actually a dark blue. It also gave off a revolting odor.

Red looked happy with himself. He pierced the sword into the skin walker's chest. I smiled at him. He came over and patted me on the back hard. I stumbled forward, but I found my footing before I could fall to the ground. Abe had come over to me; he thought I was going to fall by the look of it. I felt a little dizzy though. I made all of the weapons that I summoned disappear so that the other agents who cleaned up after us wouldn't have too. After I had done that, the three of us walked back to the garbage truck. Dr. Kraus was outside of it waiting for us. He said something, but I didn't understand what he said. He was talking to slow for me to understand. I walked passed him. I was getting really dizzy by now. I saw black spots in my vision. I put my hand on the side of the truck for support, and my other hand on my head. Everything seemed to slow down around me. I slowly looked towards Abe, Hellboy, and Dr. Kraus. They seemed to be running towards me slowly. My legs gave out from beneath me. I started falling to the ground slowly. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me. I didn't know if it was Hellboy or Abe. I closed my eyes. It felt like I was being lifted into the air by something. That was the last thing I felt before I passed out.

_(Abe prov)_

Red and I ran over to Serene. She looked over at us. She looked very pale. Then she started to fall. I caught her before she could though. I felt her head. She didn't have a fever or anything. She must be exhausted from using that move though. I carefully lifted her up into my arms. She wasn't heavy at all, and I could easily carry her. Red looked at her with concern.

"Do you want me to carry her, Blue?" He asked.

I shook my head. I carried her into the truck and sat down with her still in my arms. Red came over and sat beside us. Kraus and the other two agents came in with him.

"Newbie, Ingram, go ride in the cabin." Red ordered.

They both nodded their heads. John shut the door, but before he did he glared at me. I sighed. I ignored him. I looked down at Serene. She was sound asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful. She would be asleep for a while though. She had completely drained her energy earlier. I never knew she could move so fast though. She was a blur as I watched her. She was incredible. I looked up at Red. He smiled at me.

"She needs to get some rest. While she does though, we can have a drink or two in the Library. Like the good old' days."

"I don't think we-"

"You're going to drink some beer whether you like it or not." He interrupted.

I sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to drink some. Last time I drank was when Nuala… I decided to think about something else. I watched Dr. Kraus as he went through some paperwork.

"I warned he not to us that unless it was a life and death situation." He said.

"She only wanted to test it out and see if she could actually do it." I defended her.

I heard him sigh. He turned back to his folders and continued searching through them. I looked down at Serene again. I decided to see what she was thinking. The only thing I saw was darkness though, and it puzzled me. Maybe she wasn't dreaming or something along those lines. Maybe she was too tired to dream.

Suddenly the truck stopped at the door opened. '_That was quick.' _I thought ot myself.

"Beer time!" Red bellowed.

I sighed. I picked up Serene and took her to her room. It took me a while to get there though. Several people wanted to talk to me, but I just ignored them and went on my way. I was glad that the doors were automatic. It would be kind of difficult for me to open so many doors.  
>Once I had gotten to her door is slid open and I walked in. It closed behind me and I went to her bedroom. I sighed. I guess not all of the doors were automatic. I shifted Serene to my left arm while I quickly turned the knob. I gently kicked the door so it would open wider. I then carried her into the room. I was careful of her head, when I went through the threshold. I went over to the bed and gently laid her on it. I thought she would be more comfortable with her vest and shoes off. I quietly unzipped her vest. I put my hand on her back and lifted her up so I could slide the vest off of her. When I had successfully done that, I laid it beside her on the bed. I then started to take off her shoes without waking her up. It was difficult since she was wearing boots. I unzipped it on the side and carefully took it off. She started to move and I backed off. When she stopped I continued with getting it off. When I finally did I sat it beside the other one. I looked at her one last time before leaving to go to the Library. I gently closed her door. I wondered if I should leave a note or not. She would more than likely be disoriented when she awoke from her nap, so it would be a good idea to leave her a note. I looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. I found a notebook on the sectional and ripped a piece out. Then I started looking for a pen. I found one on the coffee table. I began writing her a letter.<p>

_My Dearest Serene,_

_I hope you are feeling well when you wake up. I recommend that you rest up for the rest of the day. You overexerted yourself, and you need sufficient rest. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to come and seek me out. I will more than likely be in the Library with Red. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I took off your vest and boots. I was only trying to make you more comfortable. _

_-Abe _

I wondered if I shouldn't have said 'My Dearest'. I left it there against my better judgment though. I left it on the coffee table where she will more than likely see it. I sighed. I left her room and began walking to the Library. As soon as I got close enough, I heard music blaring from the Library. It sounded like a love song. I opened the door and Red was sitting by the fireplace with a twelve pack by his side.

"Took you long enough, Brother Blue!"

"My apologize."

I went over and sat down beside him. He handed me a beer and I accepted it. I opened it and began sipping at it.

"So, you and Serene eh?"

I sighed, and nodded my head

"I don't know what it is about her, but I just can't help but love her. She's very good-looking and sweet." I confessed.

He chuckled. He took one big gulp of his beer and then threw the empty can on the floor. He grabbed another one and began drinking it.

"As long as you don't hurt her, I'm good."

I looked at him in shock and anger. Why the hell would I hurt her? I drank my beer until it was empty. I grabbed another one and drank it quickly. Why would he think that I would try to hurt her? I would never do anything to hurt her!

"I would never hurt her." I took a large swig of my beer.

He just shrugged his shoulders. He was making me angry. I tried to suppress it though. I just kept thinking why he would think I would hurt her. It was possible that it was the beer talking instead of him. I couldn't think of anything else.

We stayed like that for about two hours. We had drunk all of the beer by then, and I was very much drunk. I didn't want to be around Red so I left the Library. I was still mad at him for insinuating that I would hurt Serene. I was going to ask him about that when he wasn't so drunk.

I stumbled to Serene's room without knowing it. I had no idea why I was going there. I didn't want her to see me like this though. My feet kept going even though my mind was saying stop. I went straight into her room. She was still lying down on her bed, just like I had left her earlier. I sat down on the ground and just watched her sleep. I wanted to crawl up in the bed with her and snuggle with her. It would make my day if I could do that. I started to get really sleepy. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow morning was going to be terrible. She would see me with a hangover. The last time I had one, I threw up in my tank six times. Tom had some of the other agents clean out my tank, which took them all day. They had to take out all of the water and scrub the tank down. Then they filled it back up with some nice clean water. I sighed. I just hope I didn't make that much of a mess tomorrow.

_**Lol. Yeah, that was my favorite part in the second movie when they get drunk. I wanted to write that, and I wanted to make it like Hellboy and Abe's bonding time. **_

_**I have an awesome idea for the next mission. It's going to be a little longer than this one though. I can't wait to start writing it! I hope you will like it!**_

_**Again, I the inspiration for Serene's ability from Tenten off of Naruto. I just thought it was cool and unique for this story.**_

_**This is the longest chapter I have ever made! 10,135 words! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Lol. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-I do not own any of this, only Serene of course. ;)**_

_**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a marvelous day today! Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story! I love you all! Lol. Sorry it took me so long! I had writers block. Hopefully I won't have that anymore! **_

_**Also, if anyone has any ideas for what the twins name should be, please message me or something, because I can't think of any good names. I'll love you forever if you help me out!**_

_**I'm also making an Inuyasha fic with my sister. Just thinking about it is making me excited! Lol. I hope y'all will read it when I have the first chapter published. **_

_**Baby Shower**_

_(Abe prov)_

"_Abe, wake up."_

I heard a voice say. It sounded soothing and all I wanted to do was listen to the voice say my name. It sounded like a soft bell. I opened my eyes and found that I was face to face with Serene. She looked worried. I started to sit up, but I fell back quickly. I had a terrible headache, and I felt dry. I felt Serene's hand on my back and she gently helped me sit up.

"You don't look so good, Abe. Why don't you go into the bathroom and sit in the tub for a while." She said soothingly.

I nodded my head slowly. She helped me up and we walked slowly to the bathroom. I felt weak as we were walking. I thought my legs were going to give out before I could even make it to the tub. She kept her hand on my back, making sure I wouldn't fall. She turned the lights on low for me, so they wouldn't hurt my eyes. Then she stepped into the tub first, and helped me into it. I sat down on the seats that were made into it. I ducked my head underneath the water. It was nice and cold, just how I liked it. She got out of the tub and went over to the trashcan and brought it over to me. She set it right beside me. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and gently put her feet in the water so that they were resting on the seat. I scooted closer to her, and I put my head on her lap. I felt her hand start gently stroking my head. It felt relaxing. I suddenly grabbed the trashcan and started throwing up in it. I heard Serene let out a long breath and she gently rubbed my back. Once I was finished I set the trashcan back on the floor and laid my head back on Serene's lap.

"Feel better yet?" She whispered.

I nodded my head. She continued stroking my head. I could feel her tracing the pattern on my head lazily. Suddenly I wondered what time it was. It was more than likely around noon, but I could be wrong.

"What time is it?" I asked my voice was hoarse.

"About 10 in the morning." She whispered.

I was off by two hours.

I sighed. I was very comfortable right now. I felt sick again and grabbed the trashcan. I started throwing up in it again. When I had stopped I placed it back on the floor. Serene stood up and went over to sink. She pulled out one of the drawers and began looking through it. It sounded like it was her medicine drawer. When she had found what she was looking for she opened the bottle and got two pills out of it. She laid them on the counter and began looking for something. When she couldn't find it in here, she went to bedroom.

She came back holding a cup in her hand. She filled it with water and grabbed the pills. She came over to me and crouched down beside me. She held out the pills and cups towards me. I took both of them. I plopped the pills into my mouth and downed them with the water. I handed her the cup and she set it down beside the trashcan. She sat down again, and I put my head on her lap again. Her shorts were wet by now, because of me. She didn't complain about it though. She was sweet doing this for me. She could've blown me off and just went to the gym like she usually did in the mornings. Instead she chooses to stay with me and help me out with my hangover. I wonder how Red was doing. He was more than likely still sound asleep. He handled hangovers way better than I did. He was so use to them that they didn't even seem like anything to him, just a regular morning. I wondered how Liz would take it though. The smell of beer on his breath might make Liz sick. I hoped it wouldn't though, she had morning sickness every day, and she didn't need anything else to make her sick. I should go and check up on them later today. Suddenly I remembered that Liz's baby shower was at noon. I had gotten them each some books. They were children's books though, since Serene said that they wouldn't like books without pictures. I had told her that some dictionaries had pictures in them. Long story short, she won and I lost the argument. I wondered what Dr. Kraus got them. Maybe he invented something spectacular just for them. It would be most interesting to see what he made. The only people that were invited was our little family, as Serene had put it.

"Do you think you're going to throw up again?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm good."

"Are you sure? I had planned to go over to Liz and Red's place early, but if you're not feeling good, then I won't." She continued to whisper.

I was glad she was whispering. I don't think I could've taken loud noises earlier.

"We can go now." I replied.

I got off of her and she stood up. I noticed that her shorts were wet. She said she was going to change and not to come into the bedroom till she said it was okay. I just nodded my head and watched her go into the bedroom and closed the door. I continued to stay in the water. It was relaxing, and as soon as the baby shower was over, I would go straight to my tank. I missed it very much. I could swim around as much as my heart pleased. I stretched out my legs. I didn't mind staying here with Serene, I actually enjoyed myself beside the fact that I got drunk. The door opened at Serene was standing there smiling at me. She was wearing her usual black spandex, and she also wore a light blue long sleeved t-shirt. I got out of the tub and walked with her. I noticed that she had two big boxes with her, and a medium size box. I offered to help her carry them, but she didn't want any. I was still wet, but I didn't care. Serene and I left her room and we walked to Red and Liz's place. We were very early and I doubt that Dr. Kraus would be in there yet. I wanted desperately to hold her hand, but with her carrying the presents I couldn't. She walked closer to me as we continued to Red and Liz's room. When we got to their door, it swung open. Serene peaked in, and then she went in. I walked in after her. I didn't see Red anywhere, but I saw Liz sitting on the recliner in the side room. Serene was over by her and she had laid the presents down beside her. I went over to them. I watched as Serene bent down to hug Liz. It was hard for her to hug her though, since her stomach protruded a lot. Liz smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" Serene asked Liz.

"I'm doing fine. I've just been tired lately." She admitted.

"That is understandable, seeing as it is difficult for some expecting mothers who start having their stomach protruding more from the growing child inside of-"

"We get it, Abe. We are women after all." Liz said.

Serene giggled.

"I'm just saying, I've read about-"

"You have only read about it. Not experienced it." Liz reminded me.

I sighed. She was right after all. I decided to keep my mouth closed. I just stood there and listened to Serene and Liz think of baby names. They hadn't thought up anything good though. Red said that he wanted to name the babies when they were born. Liz obviously disagreed. Neither Serene or Liz had thought of any good names though. Every time one of them blurted out a random name they would both think about it then say no. They would go through all possible names at this rate. I sighed.

The door opened at Red came in followed by Dr. Kraus. Red smiled at me and waved. I walked over to them. Red slapped me on the shoulder and I stumbled forward a bit.

"Good to see you, brother Blue." Red said. "Did you get my kids something good?" He teased.

My eyes went wide. I forgot about my present.

"I have it right here, Abe." I heard Serene's voice.

I looked over at her. She smiled, then turn her attention back to Liz. She was wonderful. I'm glad she had my back. I turned around to face Red and Dr. Kraus.

"Let's get this party started!" Red shouted.

I heard Liz sigh. Serene's soft giggle filled the room though. Red walked over to Liz and Dr. Kraus. Red sat on the armchair's arm while Dr. Kraus just stood there. Serene was on the floor with her legs crissed-crossed. I sat down next to her, doing the same thing. Red picked up my present, I assumed it was from me, and laid it on what was left of Liz's lap.

"From Abraham." She read the tag.

So it was my present. She tore the wrapping paper off of it. As she was doing that, I felt Serene lean up against me. I adjusted my position so she would be more comfortable. I watched as Liz tore open the present. When she realized it was books, she immediately put on a fake smile.

"Aw! Thank you, Abe." She said.

"Yeah, my kids are going to be ready encyclopedias when they are two years old." Red joked.

I heard Serene giggle. I looked down at her, but all I could see was the top of her head. I looked back at Liz, she already had another present on her lap. It was from Dr. Kraus. In it was some toys for the girls. I didn't think he would get toys for them, I assumed he would get them educational. Was I the only one who thought of the childrens education? Red opened the Serene's gift. There was a set matching pink cribs. Liz thanked Serene about fifty times it seemed.

"Its nothing, Liz. I just thought that the kids needed a place to sleep." She joked.

"Haha, very funny." Red said. "For your information, we were going to wait and get a crib for the twins."

Serene just rolled her eyes. She didn't believe what he was saying. As everyone was talking, I was distracted by what Serene was thinking. She was thinking about babies, toys, cribs, etc. She was thinking about having a little child as well. There were several pictures that went through her mind on what the child would look like. There was one where it looked like her, except its skin was blue. She was thinking about us having a baby. I started to panic. We weren't ready for a child. Our relationship just started yesterday. We should wait at least a year to even think about having a child. Maybe she was only thinking about this since Liz was having children. That could be possible. Most females want what other females have. I sighed. If Serene wanted children now, I would have to find out a way to talk her out of it. I defiantly wasn't ready for a child. I continued to "see" what she was thinking about. She had thought about having children for a little while longer, and then she thought about what she wanted to do later. She wanted to go to the gym, and then just take a nice relaxing bath. I chuckled. She had the whole day ahead of her, and all she wanted to do was work-out and relax. Hopefully we wouldn't have a mission today so she could do exactly that.

"Blue, Kraus, lets go have our own party."

I looked up and saw Red looking down at me. Serene got off of me so I could get up. My hand brushed hers before I got up. Red and Dr. Kraus started walking out of the room, and I followed behind them. We were going to the library. I noticed that Red was holding a twelve pack. I didn't want to get drunk today. My head still hurts from yesterday. I would have to drink some though, Red wouldn't let me not drink.

As soon as we got into the library Red plopped himself down on the steps by the fireplace. I sat down next to him. Kraus had gone and pulled up a chair in front of us.

Red opened the box of beer and handed me one. He opened his and I did the same. Then he held it up.

"To the twins." He said.

He then took one big gulp. I didn't want to drink to them, it seemed wrong. I sighed, and did the same.

"It must suck not to be able to drink beer, Kraus." Red committed.

"You get used to it." He replied sadly.

What a wonderful conversation. It seemed that we were just trying to make Dr. Kraus feel bad. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I just felt like I needed to put another chapter out soon. Please forgive me! I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as I can and wwwwaaaaaayyyyy longer. The next chapter has a person that I hope everyone has heard of. Lol. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I've made it to double digits in the review department! Yay! That made my day! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who is following this story! I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Bogeyman**

It had been two weeks since the baby shower, and Abe had slept in the tub every night. Currently I was sipping at some coffee in the kitchen with Liz. We were just sitting there quietly drinking our coffee. We would usually do this in the mornings, when I didn't have to go on an assignment. Liz was getting bigger as each day passed. I couldn't wait till the babies were born. It should be sometime in the next month or so was what Abe had said. Hopefully she would have them while we were here and not while we were on an assignment. That would make my day. Red really wanted to be there when the babies were born. I mean, what father wouldn't want to be there when their kids was born? If we were to have an assignment the day the kids were due, I would make Red stay here with Liz whether Mr. Manning liked it or not. Abe, Krauss, and I could handle ourselves without him for one assignment.

Suddenly the alarms went off. I looked at Liz. She smiled at me and told me to be careful. I got up and gently hugged her before running off to the "garage". I already had my outfit on, and I would just put on my other stuff in the "dumpster truck". As soon as I walked into the garage, I saw Abe. He had his breathing apparatus on, and was currently getting all of his other things on. He had noticed I was in there, and he looked up and waved at me. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, what's wrong now?" I asked.

"Well, we have been investigating some recent kidnaps lately. The people, who are being kidnaped, are children. Three of them to be exact. They don't have anything in common, besides the fact that they younger than the age of 12." He said while putting on his belt.

"Why assume that whoever is kidnapping them isn't human?"

He snapped his belt buckle on and looked at me.

"Because, there is absolutely no evidence of anyone coming or going in the houses."

That didn't seem like that much of a big thing, but I guess it was worth it.

"Also" he continued. "Dr. Krauss believes that this person, is the Bogeyman."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. The Bogeyman? Wasn't he like a tale that mothers would tell their children if they wouldn't go to bed or something along those lines? I didn't even think that he actually existed. It was actually pretty hard for me to believe he did anyway. Just then Red came in. He grabbed his gun and climbed into the truck without saying hello or anything. He probably wanted to get this over with so he could be back with Liz.

"If you think about it, it makes some sense. He hides underneath their beds supposedly, and could just drag them underneath there and leave." Abe said turning me back to the conversation we were having.

I just nodded my head, I didn't have another reason for how the kids were disappearing. We headed over to the truck and I climbed in the back of it. Dr. Kraus was already in there with another agent, and Red was in his spot looking at me and Abe expectantly. I went over to my spot and started getting my belt a````nd other things on. I made sure I had plenty of weapons, and that my gun was loaded. Abe sat beside me and was watching me as I did this. Dr. Kraus started filling in Red what Abe had told me. Red didn't seem that much interested in it. He was getting more and more like this every time he and Liz were apart. Hopefully we could get this over and done with soon.

I sighed. Abe placed his webbed hand on my leg and looked at me. Concern filled his eyes. The truck jerked to a stop. Abe's hand shot out in front of me so I wouldn't go flying around. That's the bad thing about this "garbage truck". There were no seatbelts in the back. I mean they had all of this other electronic equipment, but no seatbelts. That just seems a little messed up to me. I thanked Abe and his hand went back to his lap. My eyes went to Red. He was looking down at his oversized pistol was in his hand. I wondered what he was thinking about.

'_He's thinking about if he would be a good father or not.' Said Abe telepathically. _

Of course he knew what he was thinking about. I tended to forget that Abe could hear what other people's thoughts. I wished that he couldn't sometimes though. I would like to keep my thoughts to myself, and not to him. It didn't matter that much though.

The truck screeched to a stop. I stood up and waited for the back to open up. It opened up ever so slowly and dramatically. I jumped out of the back as soon as there was enough space for me to get out of there. I looked around and the first thing I saw was this huge rusted sign that read, Matress World.

"You have got to be kidding me." Red said from behind me.

I was thinking the same thing. It just seemed so obvious that he would use a place like this to have as a hideout.

It was an old rusted store that had been abandoned for quite a while seeing as the grass in the front was overgrown.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Abe and Hellboy are going in first, while Serene and I go in after you two." Kraus said.

I glanced over at Red. He didn't like it when Kraus ordered him around, it always ended up badly when he did. Red glared at Kraus and cocked his gun. I got my gun out and did the same. Red started going into the building, Abe followed closely behind. Red kicked down the door ever so subtlety. He and Abe went in. Kraus and I followed behind them after Abe said everything was clear. It was huge inside, I didn't expect it to be this big, and the outside was so deceiving. I looked around the enormous room. There were beds with sample mattresses all over the place. Dusty sale signs were everywhere. The one noticeable thing though, was three children on what looked like several mattresses piled up on top of each other. All three of them had their eyes wide open, and in the fetal position. They must be scared out of their minds. Anger started to flare up inside of me.

"Serene, you need to obtain the children. You are the only one out of the four of us who looks normal." Kraus said.

I nodded my head. I started walking slowly towards the tower of mattress. As soon as I did though, the ground started shaking. I watched as the tower of mattresses slowly rock back and forth. The kids didn't seem to even notice. I looked around. Out of nowhere there was this pillar of green and black smoke coming from underneath one of the beds close to the children. Abe had run up beside me and was standing beside me protectively. I could see a figure start to form from the pillar of smoke that was slowly starting to fade away. It had to be the Bogeyman. The smoke had faded away completely and I could see what he looked like. At first glance, he looked human. But as soon as you took a good look at him, he was anything but human. He had no eyes, only black sockets. No hair on top of his head, but there was a crown on his head. It looked like a crown made up of human finger bones. He wore a black cloak, which gave off the appearance that he was the grim reaper. I noticed that there was an odd looking symbol on it. I tried to get a good look of it, but the folds of the long cloak hid it from my view. Maybe one of the others noticed it.

"Ah, welcome to my most humble abode, Abraham Sapien, Serene Hawthorne, Johann Kraus, and, of course, Anung Un Rama." He nodded to each of us when he said our names.

I looked over at Abe. How in the world did he know our names? Was he expecting us? I heard three words I thought I never would have thought was in Abe's vocabulary.

_I don't know._

I slowly looked back at the Bogeyman, wondering what he was going to do.

"I bet your wondering how I knew your names." He stated. "I know everything about each and everyone one of you. I know what you like, and especially what you don't like."

He smiled at that.

"All we want is the children. Just let them go." I said.

"I have no use for them; they were merely bait to get what I really wanted into my current residence." He paused before he continued. "Serene Hawthorne. I've been waiting for so long to see you. You have an amazing gift, and yet, you haven't even fully unlocked all that you can do."

My heart skipped a beat. I. could. Do. More?

He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden my legs gave in underneath me and I could feel myself falling. Falling into sudden darkness.

At first all I could see was darkness, but I could slowly make out shapes of what looked like to be steps leading up to a throne. The throne was made out of bones. I couldn't tell if they were human or not. You would think I would've been scared out of my mind, but I wasn't. I had never felt so calm before though. It was almost unreal. Maybe I hit my head too hard when I fell. Maybe I was just dreaming of this place.

"Now we can talk in private, Miss Hawthorne."

I looked back at the throne, and the Bogeyman had seated himself on it.

"Are my friends safe?" I asked immediately.

"Yes, they are safe. They are asleep at the moment. I am only talking to you and Abraham."

I looked around the room. Abe was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was in Abe's dream just like he was in mine? That could be possible, seeing as he's the Bogeyman and all.

"Anyway, the only reason I led you here was to talk to you. That is all. I was told if I harmed you, great disaster would come upon me, and I surely don't want that."

"Who-"

"It doesn't matter who told me to." He interrupted. "What matters right now is you. You need to try and unlock your powers, you have only yet to begin to scratch the surface of what you are capable of. If you would let me, I will help you."

I could do more than just summon up weapons from thin air? I wondered what else I could do. Could I control anything else? I wanted to know what else I could do, but I wanted to find out for myself. There was no way I was going to let a being or kidnapped children, show me how to unlock my untapped powers.

"I already know what your answer is, but I had to ask out loud. It's a pity really, that I won't be able to train you. Oh well, it can't be helped."

"Is that all you want from me?" I asked impatiently.

A smile formed on his lips.

"Do you wish to know about your _real _parents?"

My heart skipped a beat. So the people that I supposedly knew as my parents, weren't my parents at all?

_**(Abe prov)**_

The last thing before I saw total darkness was Serene. Her face was pale and her eyes had gone wide with fear. I had never seen her that scared before. My only thought and instinct was to find Serene and protect her. If anything happened to her, I would never every forgive myself. I thought about trying to reach her telepathically, but I didn't think that would work right now.

"Abraham Sapien, it's good to meet you at last."

I turned around and saw the Bogeyman. He was sitting on what looked to be a throne made out of wax.

"Where are my friends?" I asked.

"They are all fine right now. I'm just testing them, like I'm about to do to you."

"Testing us for what?"

A smile formed on lips.

"I was told to." He stated simply.

"By whom?"

"You will find out eventually."

What did he mean by that? He suddenly disappeared. I looked around, waiting for something to pop up.

"_Abraham." _

My body froze. That voice. I thought I never would hear the one voice that always made my heart skip beat. All thoughts about Serene disappeared when I heard _her_ voice.

I slowly turned around. Standing there was Nuala. She looked exactly like the last time I saw her. Everything about her was exactly the same. Her golden hair was down and flowing behind her as she walked towards me. My hands stretched out as she came closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I thought I would never see or hear her again. I held her tightly against me, making sure I would never leave her again.

"I've missed you so much Abraham."

She lifted her head and looked at me with her golden eyes.

"I have missed you too." I said softly.

She placed her hand on my cheek and slowly leaned forward. Her eyes were shut, her lips were slightly pouted. I wanted to lean down and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Something inside me stopped me though. Something told me I shouldn't do this. Nuala noticed this, she opened her eyes.

"Don't you want this?" She asked.

"I do, but something is stopping me." I admitted to her.

"_Abe!" _

I looked behind Nuala and I saw Serene. Her face had every trace of hurt and shock on it. Tears were already filling her eyes. I immediately pushed Nuala away from me.

"_How could you?" _Serene whispered as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Serene, let me explain."

"_No need to, Abe" _she said my name with venom in her voice.

She turned around and started to leave. My legs immediately started to run towards her, to stop her from going, to pull her into my arms, and kiss her. I could hear Nuala saying my name and telling me to come back to her. I ignored her, because the only thing I could think about was not letting Serene leave. I had reached her and I grabbed her hand. She quickly turned around and gave the scariest look in the world.

"Let me go!"she screamed.

"I will never let you go not for anything in the world."

I smiled graced her lips, but it wasn't her happy smile. It was her angry smile.

"Just a minute ago, that elf was in your arms and you were looking at her as if she was everything to you."

I didn't know what to say to that. She was right. When I had first saw Nuala, I didn't even give Serene a second thought. I had completely forgotten about her. I couldn't believe it. Did Nuala still have that effect on me? Serene deserved better than me. I would be content just watching her and protecting her. My arm slowly fell to my side and I let go of her hand. I watched as she turned back around and walked into the darkness.

"Now that she is gone, we can get back to what we were going to do." Nuala whispered into my ear.

"Stay away from me." I said harshly.

I didn't get to see Nuala's reaction. The next thing I knew I was back in the mattress warehouse. I was lying on the ground looking up at the cobwebbed filled ceiling. I looked to my side and I saw the others. Serene was on her stomach, her hair was covering her face from view. I crawled over to her and gently pulled her onto my lap. I didn't think about the Bogeyman or Nuala. Right now, my only concern was if Serene was okay or not. I brushed away the hair that was still lingering on her face. Her brows were slightly furrowed, but besides that she was fine. I looked at Dr. Kraus and Red. Red had awakened and was getting to his feet. Dr. Kraus was lying still on the ground. The only noise was air blowing out of his suit. Red walked over to me and Serene. He looked at her concerned.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She will wake up when I wish for her to."

The Bogeyman had appeared, and was sitting on one of the many mattresses. Red cocked his gun and pointed it at him.

"Make her wake up now." He said.

"I wish to talk to Abraham for a moment before she does." He turned his attention to me. "You have feeling for this… Woman, yet you don't even know what she is capable of. Would you still care for her and protect her even if she turned against you and everyone else you love?"

"I will always love and protect her with everything I am."

The Bogeyman nodded his head in approval. I didn't know why he was asking this, but right now, all I wanted him to do was let Serene wake up. The Bogeyman snapped his fingers, and he disappeared in his green pillar of smoke. I felt Serene stir in my arms. I looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I helped her to stand up. While I was paying my attention to Serene, Red had gotten the children down and was carrying them back to the truck. It seemed as if we didn't have to worry about the Bogeyman right now. Dr. Kraus woke up and he had started ordering the other agents to search for anything that could be tied to the Bogeyman. Red had let the other agents take the children and care for them. The four of us went back to the truck. The whole way back was silent. No one said a word. Serene leaned against me and I had put my arm around her shoulders. I was remembering what the Bogeyman had told me about Serene.

_Would you still care for her and protect her even if she turned against you and everyone else you love?_

I had answered him truthfully when I said I would. Serene would never turn against me. I knew she wouldn't.

_**(Serene prov)**_

The whole time we were riding in the truck I was thinking about what the Bogeyman had said. I leaned up against Abe as I did. My parents that I had known, weren't my parents. He said my mother was human while my father was something else. That would explain why she died in childbirth. I wasn't a human, so maybe her human body couldn't handle me? What was I exactly? Was I evil or was I good? What was I?

**Please forgive me for the long wait! I know this is a short chapter, but a lot happened in it. **

**I would like to clear up some things and explain things.**

**First off, Serene's mother died in child birth. I know in the first chapter it said otherwise, but I'm just too lazy to go back and fix it.**

**Second off, I wanted to explain why the Bogeyman's throne was different in Serene and Abe's dream. I wanted the throne to be wax in Abe's dream because Nuala turned into wax after she died if I'm not mistaken. I wanted that to be like a tiny hint as to what was about to happen. Not my best idea, but hey, I thought I was good. The reason why the throne is made up out of bones in Serene's dream is because it also gives a tiny hint as to what is coming up in later chapters. Again, its crappy.**

**That about it!**

**I also wanted to ask again if anyone has any good ideas about what the twins names should be. I've had one person tell me some good names, and I'm thinking about using them. I just wanted to see if anyone else wants to throw in their two cents. **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Things are starting to get interesting! **


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we got back from our mission, Serene had darted out of the garage. I followed her, of course. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She was headed to the library for some odd reason. Usually after mission she would go to her room and take a shower. I wondered what she was up to. She pushed the large doors opened and went inside. I slipped through the doors just before they closed shut. I watched her go up the stairs to the second level of the library. The only kinds of books that were up there were about supernatural creatures. What could she possibly be looking for? Something about the Bogeyman perhaps? I slowly ascended the stairs. I watched silently as Serene would skim a shelf, pick out the book that interested her, and throw it on the large mahogany table that was up here. I looked at the books she was getting. None of them were about the Bogeyman. They were all about different sorts of demons. I looked up at Serene. She was still looking at the books on the shelves.

"What are you looking for, dear?"

"I don't know exactly." She had turned around and was facing me now.

She looked extremely tired. There was a large change in her appearance after the mission. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, and she looked extremely fragile. She turned back to the shelf and continued her search. I could tell she had absolutely no energy to even do this, only sheer will power held up her legs. I looked back at the books she had thrown on the table. I picked one up and read the title _Demon Family Trees _it read. Why would she want to know about Demon family trees? Did she expect to find her name in it? I would ask her later though. She didn't look like she was up to answering questions at the moment.

I slowly walked closer to her. When she had paused for a moment I slowly snaked my arms around her waist. I placed my chin gently on her shoulder. I felt her hands on top of mine, and she slightly leaned her head against mine.

"You can do all of this tomorrow. For now you should go relax." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want-"

I gently placed a kiss on her neck.

"Please"

I heard her sigh in defeat.

"Okay, but just for a little while."

I picked her up as soon as she agreed. She didn't object to it at all. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her forehead against my breathing apparatus. I slowly went down the stairs, careful not to hit her legs on the rails. I then started on my way to her room. I was glad no one asked any questions about what I was doing carrying Serene bridal-style through the hallways. As soon as we got to her door, I shifted her to one side, while I opened her door. I was careful not to hit her head on the door.

I went into her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. It didn't surprise me that she was already asleep. I watched the woman, who had stolen my heart, sleep. Her hair looked like it had a reddish tint to it. I hadn't noticed before. Her skin looked a lighter than usual also.

I wanted to know what had happened between her and the Bogeyman. Every inch of me wanted to read her thoughts, but if she ever found out, I would lose her trust. Something told me to do it anyway though. I looked at Serene; she was asleep and wouldn't wake up anytime soon. I took of my glove, and put my hand on her arm.

_I was immediately plunged into darkness, but after a second, I could make out the scene that was in front of me. I could see the Bogeyman, on what looked like to be a throne made up entirely of human bones. Serene was a little farther from him, and she was on her knees, staring at him. My first instinct was to run to Serene, but then I realized that this was only a memory. I still walked over to Serene though. I kneeled down beside her and placed my hand on her back. My hand slipped through her, so my hand just hovered over her body. Suddenly the Bogeyman spoke._

_"I will tell you something and I will not repeat myself, so you better listen and listen well. Your mother was a human, while your father is something else entirely. I will not go into the specifics about your father, but I will tell you this, he is very powerful and if he ever found out that you were on your knees in front of me, he would kill me. Even though you are half human, his blood runs through your veins, I wouldn't doubt he wants to keep you alive for a long time."_

_I looked down at Serene, her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. So many emotions were going through her right now. Horror, surprise, sadness, curiosity, anger, etc. She stood up, her head was held high, and the air around her seemed more confident. I stood up with her, and just looked at her in amazement. Just a second ago, she had so many emotions going through her it was unbelievable, and now, she was emotionless. She was glaring at the Bogeyman with her bright green eyes. _

_"By the way you are talking; I wouldn't doubt that you know him." She accused. _

_He smirked when she said this. _

_"I may have met him a few times." he admitted._

_"Who is he then?"_

_"I can't tell you that, my dear. He wouldn't like that."_

_I heard Serene growl in annoyance. Before I could even comprehend what happened, she was up on the throne with two knives pressing against him, one where his neck was and where his heart should be. He didn't even seem fazed by it._

_"You are your father's daughter, that's for sure__."_

_She looked furious. She threw the knives behind her and started to walk away. She walked into the darkness and disappeared. _

_"Did you see that, Abraham? When she's angry, you can see just a glimmer of her true power. It's quite magnificent. "_

_I turned my head slowly and looked at him. He was looking straight at me, and I felt my body go numb. How did he, is this still part of Serene's memory, or something different? This can't be a part of her memory, she walked away just a moment ago. Am I in Bogeyman's realm again?_

_"Time for you to go now, Abraham."_

He waved me goodbye and I was back in Serene's room, but I was somehow on the floor. I shook my head a little, and looked at Serene. She was still asleep thankfully. I got up slowly. My head was pounding. Maybe just relaxing in my tank would help. Later, however, I needed to talk to a certain warlock that could help me with a certain spell.

_**Somewhere in another dimension**_

"My Lord, I have done what you have asked of me."

The Bogeyman was bowing down to a being that was cloaked in darkness. The only thing you could see was luminous blue eyes. The Bogeyman could hear him breathing deeply. The eyes were fixed on him watching his every move, and possibly going through his thoughts.

"And her powers? "The being said in a deep voice.

"Nothing is showing yet, but in a couple days she will start to experience them." The Bogeyman said slowly. His head still bowed and all he could see was the dark tiled floor.

"Keep an eye on her. Report back to me if something happens."

"Yes, my Lord."

And with that the Bogeyman disappeared from his lord's presence.

"You will seek me out soon, my daughter. I am the only one who can save you from what you are about to become."

**A short chapter I know, but I promise the next one will be out this week! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all! I need help picking a cover image though! If anyone has any suggestions please let me know! Thank you again!**


End file.
